


Hermosa

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Stephanie surprises Kyle for his birthday





	Hermosa

“Hermosa you didn’t have to do all of this just for me”Kyle said he was sort of in shock

“Nonsense you’ve done so much for me I wanted to do something nice for you in return”Stephanie said to her husband

“An autograph from Kurt Cobain”Kyle was amazed she must have spent a crazy amount on money just for getting him this he was completely taken by surprise 

“I know how much he has influenced you and your music he’s special to you and you are special to me it’s completely authentic by the way he actually signed it himself”Stephanie leaned in kissing him softly before pulling away

 

“This is the best birthday gift I could have ever received”Kyle grinned widely like an idiot as he eyed his present

“I dare you to top this can’t wait to see what you get me for mines”She winked at him grabbing at his tie seductively 

“I’m up to the challenge Hermosa”Kyle laughed smirking a bit as he looked her over eyes roving up and down her frame

“I don’t know what I’d do without you”Stephanie mentioned to him her eyes softened as she bit her lower lip 

“I’m alive and kicking I plan on being here for a long time”Kyle states joking slightly with her 

“Good because I plan on doing the same”Stephanie said to him


End file.
